serpentcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Arsonist
|identity = Public|marital status = Single|occupation = Assassin Serial Arsonist|Gender = Male|Height = 5' 11"|Weight = 167 lbs (76 kg)|Eyes = Blue|Hair = Brown|UnusualFeatures = Horribly scared skin|status = Alive|image = Generic_Placeholder.png}}The Arsonist is a criminal from Trident City who uses a specialized fireproof suit and flamethrower to commit crime in the city. He is, therefore, a frequent enemy of the Blue Hawk. Biography Michael Dunbar, working with two others, was contracted by Robert Goodwin to burn down a building. Personality Dunbar is obsessive, unstable, a pyromaniac, hot-headed and sometimes loses focus. He is highly impulsive, combative. He is certainly a man of action who prefers getting things done as opposed to analyzing them. He is also a self-admitted thief/assassin, who does not care about any rules, unless they are needed for his survival. Dunbar is incredibly philosophical in his view of the nature of fire itself. He had poetically described it as being ever-changing, indefinable, and trans-formative. He views his burns as revealing the truth of who he really is, and as such, he has embraced this self-determined truth of who he is: A man who burns the world to reveal its own inner nature as it did to him. This is an unusual trait, but does show that he is much more than the image of the unstable pyromaniac that he projects himself as. Abilities Abilities= *'Peak Human Condition:' Arsonist, stemming from his violent nature as a highly skilled and experienced assassin, is in top physical condition, though not even near to Blue Hawk's level. **'Peak Human Durability:' Arsonist is exceptionally durable,being able to withstand brutal beatings. *'Expert marksman:' Arsonist is a highly skilled marksman, utilizing his flamethrower and grenade launcher with a high degree of accuracy and precision. *'Indomitable will:' Will at times seeing deranged or barbaric, Dunbar is shown to have a remarkable fortitude, unyielding to seemingly any form of torture, at times even seeming to revel in it. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant:' Despite his unstable and hot-headed demeanor, Arsonist is a very capable unarmed fighter. *'Incendiary/Inflammable techniques:' Arsonist has a practical knowledge of incendiary techniques. *'Master Scientist:' Arsonist has immense knowledge in pyrotechnics and explosive engineering, which made a extremely dangerous pyromaniac compared to other criminals with pyromaniac tendencies as he could apply the scientific knowledge for arson. *'Skilled engineer:' Arsonist has shown himself to be adept at mechanical engineering and repairs, as he creates explosive devices. Arsonist is able to apply his scientific knowledge on fire and explosives to create a dangerous array of fire based incendiary weaponry,he could even create a customized flamethrower at the size of a rifle yet retaining the intense firepower enough to burn down entire buildings, he also designed a special flame retardant and heat insulated battle suit to protect himself from the most intense flames. |-| Weaknesses= *'Human Vulnerabilities:' The Arsonist's greatest weakness is that he is a human with no enhanced strength, speed, durability, or deviant powers, therefore making him quite vulnerable to the physical attacks of stronger and more powerful opponents. Dunbar, however, usually compensates for this quite well with his highly durable fireproof suit, tremendous combat skills, and technological gadgets. |-| Equipment= *'Fireproof suit:' The Arsonist wears a highly durable suit whilst committing arson, providing him with armored protection against the heat, as well as a respirator. *'Flamethrower:' A crucial piece of the Arsonist's equipment, which he utilizes as a weapon against Blue Hawk, albeit with limited success, due to the latter's fireproof suit. *'Sticky bombs:' Arsonist's small, custom-built hand-held explosives that can stick to surfaces before detonating. Relationships Family Allies Enemies Category:Humans Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Villains Category:Trident Residents Category:Blue Hawk Rouges